


You Give Me Something Good

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Kory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: There are ghost in the tower, settling in the dark corners of everyone's minds, building the tension that's ready to break the Titans for good. Kory knows she has plenty of light to share so she goes around, and spreads her warmth and love to everyone in the tower. She gives herself until there is nothing left, and in return, someone gives a little back.Set after Season 2 Episode 8 "Jericho"





	You Give Me Something Good

Kory hummed softly as she ran a damp cloth over Rachel’s mirror, smudging the black crosses until they disappeared in grey streaks. Rachel was standing just in front of her, taking down the art on her wall that had been desecrated in the same fashion. Kory noticed they were portraits of her and Gar, painted in shades of red and green respectively. They were really beautiful and Kory knew Rachel was upset they had been ruined. 

“Now that you’re back I can have you sit so I can draw you properly.” Rachel said quietly as she laid the pictures down on her art desk, her voice small.

“Rachel…” Kory responded in her motherly tone she had perfected so well over the past few days. 

“Don’t.” Rachel said as tears filled her eyes. “It’s my fault that Jason tried to-“

She cut off, burring her face in her hands. Kory sighed as she placed the damp cloth on the nightstand, carefully moving to the young girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It is not your fault.” Kory said kindly as she bent down so she was eye level with Rachel, her hands still on the girl’s shoulders.

“I went to his room and accused him of doing this.” She argued as a few tears slipped from her eyes. “I just thought it was him because of the things he had said a few days ago and-“

“Rachel!” Kory said as she tightened her grip. “You made a mistake. The adults are the ones to blame here.”

Rachel sniffed as she met Kory’s green eyes. “But you didn’t-“

“I didn’t really stop Dawn, Hank, and Donna from yelling at Jason either.” Kory explained. “And that is on me.”

Rachel was silent for a moment as her eyes wondered to her ruined drawings. She wasn’t just feeling guilty about Jason. There was the matter of hurting Rose and arguing with Gar too. “So what I do now?”

Kory gave her a warm smile. “Own up to what you’ve done and apologize. I know it sucks, but maybe if people started taking responsibilities for their actions we wouldn’t be in such a mess.”

Rachel half laughed at Kory’s words. Things were messy, really messy, but Kory had been a lifeline, a steady anchor keeping them all together. Rachel could never truly express just how thankful she was that Kory had come back for her. So, she moved forward, wrapping her arms around the person that was like a mother to her. “Thank god you’re here.”

Kory laughed as she pulled Rachel closer. She never thought she would love someone like she loved Rachel and Gar. They were like her children and she would do anything for them. After Rachel was okay she moved to check on Conner. There was a dying fire in the living room where Hank and Dawn were watching television from the couch. Kory could feel the tension, in every corner of the tower and in every movement made by its inhabitants. Conner’s hospital room felt like a breath of fresh air as she quietly snuck into the room, Krypto popping his head up at the sound of her footsteps.

“Good boy.” She said as she reached down and scratched behind his ear. He licked her palm and she couldn’t help the small giggle the escaped her lips. Maybe she just needed to take Krypto around the tower and everyone would feel a little better, but she knew the dog was hard pressed to leave Conner’s side.

“Kory?” Conner’s voice caught her attention and she turned, smiling at him.

“Hey,” She said as she moved to check his wounds, “how are you feeling?”

“Better.” He said sleepily, his eyes already drooping. “I think I’m starting to get hungry though.”

“Are you a pancake or a waffle kind of guy?” Kory asked in a teasing voice as she sat down on the edge of his bed. 

Conner shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know.”

Kory tucked the blankets in around him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “Well, we can make both tomorrow morning.”

“Cool.” Conner said, giving her a smile before falling back asleep.

Kory gave his arm one more, gentle squeeze before she got up from the bed. She knelt down and gave Krypto a parting pat on the head before heaving a heavy sigh and moving back out into the tower. Adding Conner into whatever they all were only complicated things more, but Kory knew they couldn’t turn him way. Especially when he was just like they were. Lost and super powered. Kory rubbed her temples, as her head began to pound, but she wasn’t finished making her rounds, so she ignored the pain and moved to the kitchen. She filled the teakettle and placed it on the stove, turning so that she was leaning against the marble counter. She could hear the clock ticking from just behind her, in time with her thumping head. The laugh track from an old time comedy show broke her concentration and she moved into the living room. Dawn and Hank were cuddled on the couch together, sound asleep. Kory turned the television off and grabbed a blanket from a basket, laying it over the couple.

Despite her frustration and anger with some of the older titans she knew now was not the time to start pointing fingers. She couldn’t change what happened by yelling at all of them or shaming them. They needed to learn how to forgive each other if they were to survive whatever Deathstroke had in store for them. So, Kory, held her tongue and, instead, tried to give everyone a gentle touch, a warm smile, or show them a little bit of kindness. They all needed a little bit of light in the darkness and she had plenty to share. Just as she tucked in the blanket around a snoring Hank, she felt a soft hand grab her wrist. Kory looked down to see Dawn, eyes half open in slumber, smiling up at her.

“Thank you, Kory.” Dawn mumbled before she drifted back off to sleep. 

Kory tucked Dawn’s arm back in before she turned for the kitchen, the sound of the kettle calling her to the stove. She moved the hot water off, concentrating on her task at hand, ignoring the ever-growing pain in her head. When she turned to grab a few mugs from the cupboard she was slightly startled to see Rose watching her from the breakfast bar curiously. 

“What does it take for a girl to get a little sugar around here?” She asked as she nodded her head in the direction of all of the boring cereal siting on the counter.

Kory’s startled expression melted into a bit of a smirk. “Not into the healthy food like Dick?”

“Gar told me Dick made them a pizza out of cauliflower crust.” Rose said as she crossed her legs, sticking out her tongue in disgust. “No one wonder everyone is unhappy around here.”

“If I let you in on a secret you have to promise not to tell Dick.” Kory said as her lips broke into a small smile. She could only imagine the lecture he could give her by encouraging the kid’s bad eating habits. But, it had been a long day and Kory didn’t really give a fuck about healthy food at the moment. Rose only raised her eyebrows curiously. Kory turned and opened the door to the walk in pantry, before disappearing inside. It only took her a few moments before she found the small box tucked away behind the granola and flax seeds. She returned, Rose still watching her curiously, before she opened the box, offering the girl a sweet treat.

“Holy shit.” Rose said as she broke into a grin. She hopped off the counter and looked into the box to see several beautifully decorated doughnuts looking up at her.

“I may have a slight addiction.” Kory said with a laugh.

Rose reached in and pulled out a sprinkled doughnut, licking her lips hungrily. “No doughnut shops on Mars?” Rose asked as she took a bite.

“Tameran.” Kory corrected gentle. She put the box back in its hiding spot and turned back to filling the mugs with hot water. “And no, we don’t.”

“Why are you here and not there?” Rose asked. “Don’t tell me you’re in the ‘My Dad’s a Dick’ club too.”

Kory closed her eyes, her back to Rose as she slowly set the kettle down. She could feel her headache increase thinking about her family and her planet. It was beyond a complicated situation and she still hadn’t figured out what to do about it yet. She was so focused, so worried, about her Earth family that she hadn’t even considered what she was going to do when the Tameranian army eventually did come for her.

“Not exactly.” She said as she turned towards Rose. “More of an older sister problem.” She added with a wry smile. Blackfire, Komand’r, was an entirely different headache that Kory couldn’t fathom at the moment. 

Rose laughed, a slightly hollow sound. “How did we get so lucky?”

“We’re lucky we get to chose who we want to be our real family.” Kory responded, her mom voice returning, which only cause Rose to roll her eyes. “But I’ll save the lecturing for Dick.”

Rose’s lips twitched in a smile and she turned to leave, before she stopped and looked back at Kory. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Of course.” Kory said as she stirred the tea bag around in her mugs. “Feel free to grab one whenever you like.”

“Not just for the doughnut.” Rose said, her voice a little softer now. “But for sticking up for me when they wanted to trade me for Jason.” Kory stopped what she was doing to meet Rose’s gaze. “You don’t even know me and you tried to protect me, so thanks.”

Kory nodded her head. “If you ever need anything.”

“Right.” Rose said before she turned and headed down the hallway back to her room. 

Kory watched the empty hallway for a moment. First it had been Rachel. Then Gar. Conner and even Jason. Now Rose too. She was diving in too deep to a place she wasn’t even guaranteed to be able to stay in. How was she supposed to leave these kids that needed her? Not to mention Dick and Donna. The pounding in her head only continued to grow worse, but there were a few more places she had to go before she allowed herself to finally go to bed. So she moved down the hallway, with a mug in her hand, and softly knocked on one of the doors. 

“Come in.” Came the mumbled reply.

Kory opened the door and spotted Jason sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders tense and head in his hands. He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. She was probably the last person he expected to walk through his door. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he stood up.

“Did Dick send you to check up on me?” He asked suspiciously. 

“All me.” Kory responded as she held out the steaming mug to him.

“I’m not a kid, I don’t need to be babysat.” Jason huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know that, Jason.” Kory said as she sat it down on the edge of his desk, leaning against his doorframe. She knew she needed to tread lightly. Jason had been through a lot and he was good at pushing people away. “Doesn’t mean we can’t worry.”

“You’re worried about me?” He asked slightly surprised. 

Kory nodded her head. Despite his standoffish behavior she actually liked Jason. He was just rough around the edges, but Kory figured that just came with the territory where Batman was concerned. “And I’m sorry.”

Jason nearly stumbled over his feet as he heard the words come out of her mouth. She was constantly full of surprised. “You’re apologizing to me? For what?” He asked.

“For not standing up for you when everyone was accusing you for messing with them.” She explained. She thought if maybe one person had said something then Jason wouldn’t have made his way to the roof where he almost ended his life. 

Jason just stared at her for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to make of it all. His time in the tower had been one giant roller coaster. One moment he was laughing with the others and the next they would all be yelling at him for something he didn’t do. Not to mention Rose had given him whiplash, kissing him one second and screaming at him moments later. Now here was this woman, he barely knew, apologizing to him. “I’m not used to hearing people saying sorry to me. It’s usually the other way around.” He said with a slight laugh. 

Kory’s smile filled her face and she watched as her warmth and light fell over Jason, his shoulders relaxing as he inched over to where the mug was sitting. 

“So, what’s in the cup?” He asked as he reached out and took it in his hands.

“Hot chocolate.” Kory responded as she pushed herself from the doorframe. “With a little something special.” She added with a wink, causing Jason to grin in return. She watched as he took a sip, his eyes closing in contentment. She started to take her leave, when Jason called out to her.

“Kory, wait.” Jason said as he set the mug down. 

Kory hovered between his room and the hallway. It was her turn to be surprised as Jason moved and wrapped his arms around her, burring his face into her chest. Kory only hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Jason couldn’t believe how warm she was, but he found it comforting. He didn’t have a mom figure in his life and while his and Kory’s relationship wasn’t exactly close he felt like she was someone he could trust, someone who could take on that role. After several moments Jason finally pulled himself away, not so subtly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Kory pretended not to notice, but she was still smiling warmly at him. 

“Thanks.” He said as he picked the mug back up and headed back to his bed.

“Goodnight, Jason.” Kory said as she closed the door. 

For a moment her headache had been kept at bay, but now it came back, full force. She pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the pain away. She moved back to the kitchen, picking up two more mugs of hot tea and heading to a different room. She wasn’t surprised to see that Donna was still awake, reading a book under her covers. She smiled when she spotted Kory with tea to share.

“Just what I needed.” Donna said as she gratefully took the mug from Kory’s hands, the latter sitting on the edge of her bed. “What a day.”

“Just when I thought it couldn’t get more complicated.” Kory said with an amused smile. 

Donna took a sip from her mug, frowning slightly. “I probably should have told you about Deathstroke before everything went to shit.”

Kory just shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not all on you.”

Donna shook her head. “Our secrets and lies destroyed us. I don’t want that to be the same for these new kids.”

Kory was silent for a moment, watching her friend with sad eyes. “Then you, all of you, need to forgive yourself for things you can’t change.”

Donna looked up at Kory, half annoyed, half amused. “Since when did you become the mom of the tower?” She asked with a slight chuckle. 

Kory laughed, the sound reverberating in her chest. “Someone has to be.”

“So, what does that make me?” Donna asked with a cocked eyebrow, a small smile on her face. 

Kory thought for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed her face. “The fun, vodka aunt.”

Both women burst into laughter and Donna smacked Kory’s arm playfully. “We both know I much prefer whiskey.” Donna watched as the laughter slowly died out of Kory, before she closed her eyes in pain for a moment. “Hey,” Donna said as she reached out for Kory, “are you okay?”

“Just a headache.” Kory said as she opened her eyes, and when Donna gave her that look she added, “Promise, it’s only a headache.”

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do about your sister?” Donna asked.

“That,” Kory said as she started to get up, she still had two more stops before bed, “is a problem for another day.”

“Well, if you need help figuring it out.” Donna said as she climbed back under her covers, placing her mug down on her nightstand. “You know where to find me.”

They bid each other goodnight and Kory leaned against the closed door, eyes closed. She could feel her energy draining, but there were still two people who needed her. So, she ran her hands through her hair, pushed herself off of the door and marched over to the next room, where she could hear the sound of video games through the wood. She entered the room and spotted Gar sitting in his gaming chair, focused on the screen before him. She walked over, leaning against the chair, watching him play.

“Hey, Kory.” Gar said with a smile as he looked up at her. He was always happy to see Kory. He had missed her, a lot, over the three months she was gone and was happy to have her back. “Want to play?”

“I think you just want an excuse to beat me.” Kory said, but she didn’t object as she pulled out another chair to sit next to him. Gar teased her throughout the gameplay, claiming he was going easy and she only shit talked him in return. It was the most carefree she had seen him all day and despite the ever-growing pain in her head, she wanted to spend time with him. It seemed that, in all the chaos, he had been put on the sideline.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve been playing video games for forever.” He said with a grin as he switched the game off. 

“Oh thanks,” Kory responded with heavy sarcasm, “that makes me feel loads better.” Gar laughed, but it didn’t last long. “Gar, are you okay?” She asked as she placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

“It’s been rough.” Gar admitted. He was usually one to wear his heart on his sleeve. With everything that had been going on his feelings seemed unimportant so he had just bottled them up and pretended like everything was okay. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“You know you’re the reason we’re all still here, right?” Kory asked him.

Gar’s brow knitted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You were the one that brought Rachel back, broke Trigon’s hold over her.” Kory explained, her smile growing, she was very proud of him and she wanted him to know that.

Gar felt his cheeks turning red. He wasn’t used to being praised, especially from someone like Kory, who was super strong and powerful. He hadn’t thought about what he did as having saved the world. He was just being a good friend.

“Too bad Rachel’s too mad at me to talk right now.” He said glumly, as he hung his head on his chest. 

There was a knock at the door and they both turned as it opened, revealing Rachel on the other side. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Kory said as she and Gar got to their feet. 

“Rachel.” Gar said as she stepped into the room, looking at her feet awkwardly.

“Hey Gar.” She said. Her eyes wondered up to Kory, who gave her a small nod of her head. She turned to Gar, taking in a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what I said in the control room, I want us to be on the same side again.”

Gar’s face broke out into a warm smile that fully met his eyes, causing Kory’s heart to swell immensely. “I’m sorry too.”

“I think you’ve both shown more maturity than some of the adults in this tower tonight.” Kory complimented both of them. She was soon engulfed by a double hug from the teenagers. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around them. Despite what may happen in the next few days she had this moment with them.

“You’re not allowed to leave us.” Rachel said as she held onto Kory tighter. Kory was the light to her darkness.

“What she said.” Gar agreed as his arms held onto both Kory and Rachel.

Kory bid both of them goodnight and turned towards the last stop of the night. She took a moment to gather herself. She wanted, more than anything to stay, but she was afraid that wouldn’t be an option for much longer. She didn’t know how much time she would have, but she would be damned if she didn’t try her hardest to stay. It was hard. She felt the pull to return to the place she was born. Her people needed her, but her heart was here, on Earth, and she didn’t know what she was going to do about it. 

“Kory?”

Kory blinked a few times, Dick coming into view. She didn’t realize how long she had been standing at his door, pulling herself together before he had opened it, unprompted.

“May I come in?” She asked.

Dick moved to allow her to pass, his heart already hammering away in his chest. No matter what Dick always felt a little nervous around her, but now, now that she knew his big secret he was afraid of what she thought of him.

“I’m surprised to see that you’re still up.” Dick commented as he closed the door. He realized they hadn’t had a conversation alone together since he had complimented her hair. His way of saying goodbye, which she saw right through. It was funny, really, that she seemed to know him better than some of his closes and oldest friends. 

“Just wanted to check in on everyone.” Kory said as she leaned against his dresser, her body tired and her head throbbing. She could tell he was tense, like he was afraid she would yell at him, but that couldn’t be farther from what she wanted to do.

Dick’s smile was warm as he looked at her. “I’m sure they all appreciated that.”

“I wanted to check on you too.” Kory said, her eyes not leaving his face.

“I’m fine.” Dick said immediately. It was a reflex. A defensive lie to shift the focus off of him. He didn’t need anyone to worry about him, not when everyone else was so fucked up by the decisions he had made. 

“That’s bullshit, Dick Grayson.” Kory responded. “After what I heard, about the old Titans, about Jericho, you don’t get to lie to me.”

Dick looked away from her, knowing she was right, but he didn’t know what to say or do about it. This is what he was afraid of. Would Kory think less of him now? It’s what he deserved anyway. The old titans had left because of what he did, how could he blame Kory and the others if they wanted to do the same.

“It’s not all your fault, you know.” Kory said pulling him from his thoughts. She had an idea of what he was thinking and it made her heart ache to know he had been carrying this burden for years. He had been abandoned by his team and blamed himself for things he couldn’t change.

“Kory,” He said as a heavy sigh escaped his lips, “it is.”

“No,” Kory said as she pushed herself from his dresser, taking a step closer to him, “it’s not.”

“I was making the calls, I showed up at the church-“ Dick explained as he began pacing around his room, but Kory caught him on his arm, forcing him to face her.

“Did you put that sword in Jericho?” She asked, her voice even and her eyes watching him carefully.

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter if I didn’t-“

“Dick,” she repeated, “did you put that sword in Jericho?”

Dick’s eyes met hers and he could feel his walls start to crack ever so slightly. “No.” He finally managed to whisper before he looked away from her. 

“Your team wanted you to be Batman and when you gave them exactly what they wanted they abandoned you.” Kory could feel her anger and frustration roaring to life. She had kept it caged, but now, seeing Dick so broken and upset, it was clawing its way free. “You are not the only person who made those choices and you are not the one who delivered the final blow.”

Dick couldn’t look at her as he closed his eyes. Why was she defending him when he didn’t deserve it? Why did she twist his heart in a way that he had never experienced before? 

“I fucked up Kory.” He said, his voice breaking. He had already taken an emotional beating from his own subconscious and he felt so close to breaking.

“Dick,” Kory said gently, “you have to forgive yourself.” She knew she couldn’t fix him and she knew it wasn’t her job to, but if she could just give him a nudge in the right direction, well then, maybe it could be enough. She cared too much about him to watch him spiral into darkness. 

“What if I can’t?” He asked as he looked at her.

“I’ve never know you to give up on something.” Kory said as she pulled him in a tight embrace. 

Dick buried his head in the crook of her neck. He forgot how much he had missed her touch. He knew she was right. If they were going to restart the Titans then he needed to let go of his past, let go of his darkness, and be the leader that his team needed. He couldn’t change what happened, but he could help make the kids better people. The tower had been filled with ghost, but it was time to move on and become what he had always set out to do. He knew it would take time, forgiving himself for everything wouldn’t happen overnight, but it was a start.

“Maybe I should put you in charge around here.” Dick said as he finally pulled away, but his hands were still around her waist and his heartbeat quickened again. When she had come back he barely had time to processes his feelings. It was easier shoving them far away so he didn’t have to deal with them.

Kory laughed. “Well, then the first thing to go is the cauliflower pizza crust.” She teased, causing Dick to give her a mock offended look. 

“It’s not that bad.” He argued. He could feel a small weight lift from his chest. Everything with Kory was so easy, but Dick couldn’t help remember what happened the last time he dated a teammate. Dawn had been a driving force in the decisions he had made and she had left him, angry and alone, after Jericho had died. While he didn’t harbor any bad feelings against her, he knew that if Kory left like that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to recover. Sometimes, he still woke up in a cold sweat, Kory’s frozen face from Trigon’s dream fresh in his mind.

“I think the kids would disagree.” Kory said. She felt her knees buckle slightly as her head thumped painfully, and Dick had to steady her, his face immediately filling with concern.

“Kory?” He asked as he held onto her.

“Just a headache.” She responded, closing her eyes against the light. “It’s been a long day.” She regretfully pulled herself from Dick’s grasps and started for the door.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he followed her, knowing there was more than just a headache bothering her.

“I think I just need to go to bed.” She said as she looked at him. She wanted to stay. Despite everything going on there was still something there, something between them, and Kory couldn’t ignore that pull to him. But, she knew, he needed to come to her and she couldn’t force anything between them. All she knew was that if he asked, she would say yes. “Recharge.”

“Of course.” Dick said, slightly disappointed, but he didn’t want to keep her. “Goodnight, Kory.”

“Goodnight, Dick.” She said as she moved passed him, her fingers brushing his on her way out. 

Maybe it was better this way because it would only complicate things more. Kory stumbled to her own room, happy to change into comfortable clothes and lay down on the cool sheets. The darkness helped her pounding head and she took a deep breath, realizing that she had made sure everyone else was okay, but stretched herself too thin. She knew she could talk to Donna or Dick, but it was easier helping them than focusing on her own problems. There were more pressing issues and she felt like the only solution to her problem was to go back to Tameran, which she wasn’t sure she wanted to do. She leaned back against her headboard, lost in thought when she heard the door to her room open. She popped an eye open and was surprised to see Dick standing in the light of the hallway. 

“Dick?” She asked as he closed the door and moved to sit on her bed.

“Kory,” Dick said as he took her hand, “you’ve check on everyone else, but no one has checked on you.”

Kory smiled as she moved closer to him, his voice was gentle and his eyes were soft. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to choose between here and Tameran.” She said, her voice low. She didn’t want to worry Gar or Rachel with her troubles, but she knew she couldn’t avoid her fear forever.

“What do you want to choose?” He asked terrified of what her answer might be. 

“Tameran, is where I’m from, where I grew up,” Kory began, “but Earth feels like my home. There’s a lot of people here I love and care about.”

Dick swallowed a lump in his throat as he moved closer to her. “They love and care about you too.” He whispered. “And we would do anything for you.”

Despite the surrounding darkness Kory could see Dick clearly and the pounding in her heart was louder than the pounding in her head. “Dick…”

Dick leaned in, his lips capturing hers in a kiss. Kory pulled him closer and soon they were entangled together, consumed by each other. Kissing Kory was like playing with fire, but Dick was more than happy to be engulfed by her flames. He had missed this closeness and now that she was here, in his arms, he didn’t want to let her go. Afterwards they laid in each other’s arms, Kory’s head against his chest. This, whatever they were, was the last piece she had been missing. 

“Whatever happens,” Dick said as he pulled her close, “we’ll figure it out together.” 

“Together.” Kory repeated as she looked up at Dick. “I like the sound of that.” She said before she pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mama Kory so much and I've been thinking about this story since the new episode. Let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading!


End file.
